


Play the Game

by Aini



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini/pseuds/Aini
Summary: Ignis is tired of Noctis not eating his veggies. It's time he found a way to encourage the prince to do so. But it's going to take a little bit of help and Ignis knows exactly who to go to for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been so long since I wrote anything in the realm of smut. I really hope you'll enjoy reading this story! It was fun to write!

“Prompto, might I have a moment of your time?”

Ignis watched as the blond turned to face him fully, blue eyes bright and curious. The young man had been taking photos of Lestallum as the other two of their group wandered ahead into the marketplace. He was loath to interrupt what joy the photographer could get from taking pictures (as there seemed to be so little that they could truly enjoy these days), but there was something he’d been pondering for a while and it involved Prompto’s aid. Or at least, that’s what he would tell himself whenever the idea would wander into his head. He would admit to himself that what he was about to ask for was partially for his own personal gain, but that would not be until much, much later.

“Sure, Iggy! What’s up?” Prompto asked as smile spread across his face.

“Ah, my apologies, I did not mean right this minute,” the brunet stated, having rehearsed this moment in his head several times now. “It is a matter for later, back at the hotel."

Ignis was far from being a prude when it came to the sexual side of the world. However, he was a firm believer that such things should remain behind closed doors, whether in action or in conversation. Talking about any part of the sex life that he and his friends (boyfriends? He often wondered if he should call them that) shared out in public abhorred him and it frankly revolted him when he overheard others speak of their own experiences. Sex, and any talk of what activities it included, was something he did not want to discuss where just anyone could hear.

Granted, he was not against teasing or flirting. Oh no. He had been the instigator a few times where that was concerned. And those behaviors seemed to be ingrained in who Gladio was when it came to his partners. Ignis had been on the receiving end of those very things  _ many _ times and he'd enjoyed it very much. A touch or caress, words whispered in his ear in a tone that left no doubt of what the shield’s intentions were. Yes, those things were very much permissible in public. Just no straight out conversations of the act itself.

As it were, his three companions were well aware of his distaste and could easily pick up on the hints that when they were alone, he would have something he would want to discuss. Whether it was just a proposal for sex or an idea to be explored, they were all very much aware that it was  _ not _ to be discussed outside if Ignis was involved in the conversation or anywhere nearby. Prompto, attentive young man that he was where those he cared about were concerned, caught on to Ignis’ tone immediately and he smiled happily.

“Sure thing,” the photographer beamed. “Want to head back now?”

“No, it can wait,” the strategist replied, nodding his head with a small grin as thanks. “I merely wanted you to be aware that there was something I wished to discuss. To give you mental preparation, perhaps.”

“Consider me mentally prepared!” Prompto laughed before he turned back to his camera.

With that step taken care of, Ignis ran over the plan in his head a few more times. It was a well guarded secret that the four of them shared beds with each other from time to time. He doubted (or he sincerely hoped) that there was no one else who knew of their relationships with one another. It would cause a scandal of epic proportions if such news were to ever get out amongst the public. Whether Noctis decided to continue with his marriage to Lady Lunafreya or not, information of this kind would spread far and wide regardless.

And now, with Insomnia fallen, King Regis (may he rest in peace) gone from their lives, and living basically on the run, sex was one of the few things that all four of them could enjoy when the chance came their way. There were very few of his old hobbies that he could act upon with the lifestyle they were leading and while he was not the most sexually active person, he could honestly admit that he did enjoy the activity with whoever was available and willing when he was ready for it and vice versa.

Lately, however, he'd been wondering if he could use sex as a tool. It sounded underhanded, but his ideas were for the benefit of his friends more than himself. Yes, there was pleasure to be gained for himself, but he really did want to simplify and make the lives of his companions better. Since they all had sex with one another, ideas of how to use it for more than just sexual gratification had been popping into his head. The most persistent one had Noctis in mind.

The lack of vegetables in the prince's diet was starting to concern him. He’d let Noctis’ tired state run on far too long and it was beginning to show. He’d had far less energy as of late and with no obvious signs of illness, Ignis could only fall upon how picky of an eater Noctis was. He’d tried to cut what vegetables he wanted to use into the tiniest pieces one could imagine before they became mush, but even then the prince would refuse to eat them, whether they were separate or combined in the meal.

He had tried bribes, threats, even rewards many times, but to no avail. He couldn’t use fishing, the only hobby that Noctis had other than sex it seemed, as a lure to eat his vegetables. Especially as so many of their meals depended on whatever the prince might catch during their travels. Sex was the only thing that Ignis had not tried yet and even just the offer of it would get him nowhere. The four of them were quite casual when it came to asking for it and it was in no way a means to get someone to do something. So he had to twist that hobby, make it work in his favor of getting the prince to eat his vegetables before he became too sick over the lack of them.

But to truly gain a stepping stool towards that goal meant relying on help from someone else. It would be a first, with Prompto’s help, that the four of them would have any sort of sexual interaction all at the same time. His sex life was considered rather vanilla by the rest of the group as he’d never had sex with more than one of them at a time. He liked it that way. He liked taking his time, exploring their bodies and bringing them to a slow, yet amazing completion. To give them his sole focus.

However, vanilla sex wasn’t going to work here and so he’d started...researching other types. Very few had appealed to his personal tastes, but those that did had given him ideas. They were nothing elaborate (he liked to keep things as simple and as organized as possible after all), but they would hopefully get the job done. Yet they were not things he could do on his own and he doubted that Noctis would agree to it if he knew the goal behind it. So it fell to him to find a way to include someone else and see if he could convince them that what he was attempting would be well worth it.

Gladio...well, honestly, Ignis couldn’t see the bodyguard giving up his control so easily. That just wasn’t how the larger man worked from what he’d observed. Perhaps tiny bits of control he could stand to lose, but what the strategist had in mind didn’t exactly count as a small loss of power. It meant handing just about everything over to him. Or at least, that’s how he saw it. So the task then fell to Prompto, should he agree and accept. The brunet had, of course, worked out all the details, but he was more than willing to have a full discussion with the blond should he have questions. That didn’t meant he expected Prompto to agree immediately. He was still a bit apprehensive about even bringing the subject up.

As they wandered a bit more through the market, he forced himself to focus on what was right in front of him. This train of thought was not one to let get out of hand, especially in public. Despite how much he wanted to talk about it with someone else, just the thought of speaking in public made him irritated with himself for even thinking about it. So he turned his attention onto shopping, on finding a new spice that might inspire a new dish for when they were out camping. He could think about this more later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once back at the Leville and two rooms had been paid for (a rare luxury for them all to have their own bed), Ignis was both pleased and surprised when Prompto insisted to the others that they share a room tonight. Noctis had agreed fairly quickly, merely giving a shrug, while Gladio had teased the blond a little bit about working on his subtleties. It went no further than that, but it was enough to make the photographer flush a little in embarrassment and ground out that it wasn’t like that. That he ‘just wanted to spend some one on one time with Iggy’. That, of course, didn’t help and Gladio just laughed as Prompto flushed even darker.

Ignis had stepped in at that point, gently placing his hand on the younger man’s lower back and bidding the other two a good night. No sense in trying to convince Gladio or Noctis that they were wrong. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for full on sex, but he might end up lavishing some attention on Prompto as thanks should their talk go well and the blond agreed to his plans. There were no wolf whistles or cat calls as they left, but he could feel the stares coming from both the bodyguard and the prince as the pair made their way up the stairs. He lowered his hand till it fell to his side as they went, not wishing to give any of the other patrons ideas as they went.

Once in the room, they deposited their things and he watched as Prompto flopped backwards onto one of the beds, groaning in happiness. It made him smile at such simple pleasure as he took off his jacket and set it over the back of a chair. For a short moment, neither said a word, merely enjoying the quiet between them. When he finally settled into one of the chairs (beds were for sleeping in his mind), he merely watched Prompto lay on the bed for a moment, waiting quietly until the younger man was looking at him. With a small grin, the blond pushed himself up on the bed.

“So, what’s up? You said you wanted to talk?” Prompto’s smile was easy going, though his bright blue eyes showed his curiosity.

“Yes,” Ignis started slowly, finding it harder to actually have the discussion than the one he’d run through his head. “I have a strange request to make, but I’d like to explain myself before I make it.”

“I’m all ears,” the blond said, leaning back onto his hands.

“I’ve been aware of Noct’s love of sleep for many years, but lately…” the brunet paused. “His lack of energy has me concerned. He hasn’t been ill recently and so the only thing I can conclude as to its cause is his diet. Or lack of it, really.”

Prompto nodded his head, his smile dimmed a little by the subject. “Yeah, he’s really avoided eating his vegetables recently.”

The strategist sighed slightly. “I’m not surprised you have noticed. You’re very strict with yourself on what you eat. Despite being the same age, there’s an incredible difference between the two of you where your energy levels are concerned. His has been abysmally low as of late and I fear it won’t become any better if he doesn’t make any changes. Even when we’re in a battle, he does not seem to be able to last much longer after it has ended. So it is mostly out of concern for his health that I’m about to make this request.”

Prompto sat quietly as Ignis explained his plan and he was not surprised when a red flush started to cover the blond’s freckled cheeks. His own face felt a little warmer, but he tried to convince himself he was imagining it. It was very much out of his normal realm, this request. Despite wanting to stay cool, the images of what he was describing and explaining were hard to completely ignore within his mind and he found he was quite nervous about the gunman’s response.

“Um...wow...I…” The younger man was sitting forward now, his fingers twisting with each other as he bit his bottom lip for a moment. “Y-you can be full of surprises, Iggy.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable, then I shall strive to find other means of getting Noct to eat his vegetables,” Ignis stated, pushing his glasses up in what he knew was a nervous gesture.

“No, it’s...it’s a really good idea,” Prompto said, letting out a nervous giggle, “a-and I...I really like the i-idea of you...you know…” He cleared his throat and licked his lips, looking up to stare at the prince’s advisor. “I just...never would have expected it from you. You like things simple, don’t you?”

“In bed?” the brunet asked, unable to stop himself from grinning at the blond’s furious nodding. “Yes, I do. But sometimes it might be worth...exploring a little bit.”

A sharp laugh burst from the photographer’s lips and he continued to chuckle despite the red on his cheeks. “I’d say this is way out of your normal zone. I mean...it would be the first time that all four of us…” The implication at the end of his words made Prompto’s cheeks turn darker and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Clearing his throat, the strategist shifted in his seat. “I am aware. Shall I give you some time to...think about it then?”

Shaking his head, Prompto gave Ignis a shy grin. “No, I...I know I want to help, so...so I’m gonna do it.”

This made the brunet pause for only a moment. “You’re sure? I know you do not care to coerce others into doing things and this-”

“I don’t like it when it doesn’t have any good outcomes,” the blond interrupted. “This...is for Noct’s own good. He really does need to eat more veggies.”

“On that, we are agreed,” Ignis stated with a small grin. He was quiet for a moment more before he let out a soft sigh of relief. “Thank you, Prompto. I would not be able to attempt this without your help.”

“I’m sure Gladio would have agreed,” Prompto argued, “if you’d asked him.”

“Ah, but Gladio does not pull the same reaction from Noct as you do,” the strategist stated. “He has a soft spot for you.”

“Really?” Prompto asked, sounding a bit too hopeful.

“Yes, really,” Ignis grinned, pushing up from his seat and walking over to where the younger man sat. “I do believe he’ll be more willing to eat his vegetables if you are the one at his mercy.” Gently grabbing the blond’s chin, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s lips. When he pulled away, he was smirking at the dazed, pleased look that had settled on the gunman’s face. “So again, I thank you. Seeing as you’ll be at my mercy in the future, perhaps a bit of a reward is in order, hm?”

“Reward?” the blond asked as a spark twinkled in his eye.

“Yes,” Ignis murmured, unceremoniously reaching down to press his hand against the younger man’s groin. “A reward.”

“I-I like the sound of that,” Prompto replied, the words breathless and excited.

And Ignis very much enjoyed the sounds the younger man made as he carried out said reward. Vanilla he might prefer for his sex life, but he always had enjoyed making his partners cry out in pleasure when he went down on them and Prompto was so very vocal. Having that slim body twist, twitch, and shudder under just the ministrations of his mouth was just perfect. Needless to say, the rest of the evening was very pleasurable for the two of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The opportunity to carry out his plan came far sooner than Ignis had expected. He’d been prepared for it for the past couple weeks really. Both he and Prompto had. They’d worked out all of the questions that they could think of and he had done his research on which products would be the best for what they were going to attempt. When a particularly long hunt made them stay out longer than they had planned, they were forced to make camp at the closest haven. Which meant he would be cooking for the group.

A shared look between him and Prompto confirmed that the blond was ready, despite the slight flush on his cheeks. It was endearing, really, but he was not one to pressure any of his partners into sexual acts of any kind and he was going to confirm with the photographer later that he truly was okay with this. They’d set up a safeword in case things went further than what Prompto was comfortable with, but it would be pointless to begin the process unless he was sure he wanted it.

Dinner was a decent mix of meat and vegetables and Ignis had to force himself to give Noctis the full amount. He’d catered too much recently to the prince’s desires and he’d gotten into a habit of giving the young man less than the rest of them. Tonight there would be no such pandering. Prompto dug into his meal almost immediately, wolfing it down as quickly as he could without making himself sick. Whether it was out of nerves or wanting to get started, the strategist couldn’t tell.

He’d kept his own dinner on the lighter side, eating it just a tad bit quicker than usual. He wanted to get started before Noctis got the idea to toss his veggies aside as usual. He watched as the blond finished his meal before excusing himself, twitchy and shy as he made his way into the tent. With a soft inner sigh, Ignis set aside his own meal (having finished most of it) and quietly said that he would check on the youngest member of their team. After all, he was acting irregularly and it wasn’t hard for Gladio or Noctis to pick up on it.

He quietly entered the tent, making sure to zip it shut after him. He turned to find Prompto sitting on his knees, nervously twisting his hands in his lap. The photographer looked up at him with wide eyes and Ignis found he could not tell whether it was due to nervousness or anticipation. With a soft sigh, he knelt down in front of the younger man, making sure their eyes were locked as he reached forward and let one of his gloved hands cup a pale cheek.

“We do not have to do this if you are not comfortable, Prompto,” Ignis said softly so only the man in front of him could hear. “I have no desire to force you into this.”

“You're not,” Prompto murmured, leaning just so slightly into the touch. “I really do want to do this, but I've never...this is a first, and I'm just a little nervous.”

“I would hardly call your behavior outside as just a little,” the strategist smirked, feeling relief that he hadn't made Prompto feel that this was mandatory.

“So I show how I'm feeling, sue me,” the blond grinned, letting out a soft huff. “I really am ready though, Iggy.”

“I believe you.” Leaning forward, the brunet pressed a nearly nonexistent kiss on the gunman's cheek. “Strip your pants and vest for me. Leave the shirt and your underclothing.”

“Leave them on?” Prompto ask, already reaching up to remove his vest.

“Yes,” Ignis grinned, turning away to reach into his pack after having moved it closer to the door of the tent. He'd been keeping the rope he'd bought close at hand after his talk with Prompto back at the hotel. “The weather this evening is nice and warm so we won't have to worry about you getting a cold, but my request is more for… appearances sake.”

Ignis slowly moved Prompto into the position he wanted, with the blond on his knees and his wrists against his ankles. He was careful as he wrapped the ropes around those narrow places, making sure that they weren't too tight, but also restricted the photographer’s movements. He turned away,not seeing how Prompto gave his wrists a tug, to test out the bonds. Trust Ignis to get it perfect on the first try. They weren't hurting him, but they weren't going to let him go anywhere either.

With a slow turn, the older man turned back to face Prompto, a strip of black silk in his hands. “Any other requests or needs? Once this goes over your eyes, you will be at my mercy.”

“I'm good,” the blond replied, smiling.

“Very well,” Ignis nodded, leaning forward and wrapping the silk around the photographer’s eyes. “What's your safeword?”

“Chocobo,” Prompto said softly, tensing for just a moment before relaxing once his eyes were covered.

“Good,” the strategist nodded, pulling back once he had finished. The knot behind the gunman's head was snug, but he'd made sure that it wouldn't cause any pain. He grabbed one of the pillows nearby and moved it to the front of the tent, slowly guiding Prompto forward until he was kneeling on the softer surface.

“Thanks,” Prompto grinned, turning his head in the direction where he thought the older man was at.

Before Ignis could reply, a call from outside silenced him. Gladio's deep voice rumbled as he said, “Everything okay in there?”

Ignis gently squeezed Prompto's shoulder as he got to his feet, slowly unzipping the doors. “Yes, Gladio, everything is perfectly fine.” He secured the flaps to the side of the tent, letting the sight of the youngest member of their team, bound and sitting on a pillow, sink into the minds of their fellow lovers.

“What the-” Noctis seemed at a loss of words.

“What's going on?” Gladio asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

“A game of sorts,” Ignis replied, moving back to kneel next to Prompto. He lifted a hand to massage the back of the blond’s neck, who moaned softly in appreciation as his shoulders relaxed. “One that will require participation from the both of you.”

“What are you talking about?” the prince asked, his eyes riveted on his best friend.

“Prompto has agreed with me,” Ignis stated, turning his gaze to the two men sitting by the campfire, “that Noct’s aversion of vegetables has gotten to concerning degree. Thus we've created a game. His pleasure for the evening is going to rely on your choices.”

“How so?” Gladio asked, smirking at the way Noctis was now glaring lightly at his advisor.

“For every vegetable that Noct eats, I will touch Prompto in some way. It will start light and gentle, growing more sensual as the game progresses,” the strategist explained. “The time limit will be three hours. If, within that time, Noct finishes his  _ entire _ meal, I will surrender Prompto into his hands, to do as he pleases.”

“If he does not, he will remain as mine.”

Noctis glared even harder at the words, just as Ignis expected that he might. He had not been joking when he had said that he believed the prince had a soft spot for Prompto. It was satisfying to see that he was right and that he had gained the reaction he'd been hoping for.

“Not all of Prompto's pleasure will rely on Noct, however,” he continued. “Gladio can help as well, but for him it will be every three vegetables to Noct’s one. Any questions?”

“Do I only get to eat and watch?” Gladio asked with a grin, sinking comfortably in his chair.

“At first, yes,” the strategist nodded, moving to sit behind the blond. “Later you can join as long as you adhere to one rule.”

“And that is?” The shield questioned when it was clear that the brunet had paused on purpose.

Leaning forward, Ignis made sure his mouth was resting just outside Prompto's ear as he spoke, though his eyes remained locked with Gladio and Noctis. “He doesn't get to come until the end of the time limit or Noct takes over.”

The blond sharply, but softly sucked in a breath and shuddered as Ignis spoke, his entire frame shaking. The brunet mentally grinned as he sat back, feeling more confident than he had all night. “Any other questions?” When none came, he sat back and stared out towards Noctis and Gladio. “Then the time limit starts now. Three hours.”

For a moment, no one moved. Noctis had sunk back into his chair, looking out away over the edge of the haven, doing his best to look bored and uninterested, despite the fact that his eyes would drift back to Prompto before snapping back. Gladio looked between the pair in the tent and Noctis before snorting in amusement. 

“Alright, I’m game. Let’s get this started.” With that, he promptly shoved three vegetables from his plate (tonight there were peppers and onions) into his mouth.

Ignis nodded his head, both in acknowledgement and thanks. Taking his gloves off, Ignis set them carefully to the side before starting. He preferred skin to skin contact with his bed partners, especially those that he’d grown so close to. With just his fingertips, he began to run them up and down the blond’s arms, just enough to be felt. He felt the goosebumps break out over Prompto’s skin, the way he shivered under his hands. It was delightful.

Another bite made his touch firmer, using his fingers and palms to continue to sensitize the photographer’s skin. He heard Prompto suck in sharply and from the corner of his eye saw the younger man bite his lower lip. Most of his focus, however, was on the pair by the campfire. He had to be sure that Noctis didn’t try to toss any of his vegetables from his plate, try to eat less than what he had. That and he had to be aware of when he was supposed to move forward.

Gladio’s plate quickly became less and Ignis’ steps continued. He moved to Prompto’s thighs, repeating what he’d done with his arms. This pulled more noises from the blond, though they were muffled behind his pursed lips. He would twitch every time the brunet would run his hands or fingers on the inside of his thighs and make soft noises in the back of his throat. Each time Noctis’ gaze would snap over to his friend and would struggle to pull away back to over the edge of the haven. Gladio, on the opposite hand, was very openly enjoying the show. His legs were spread wide, obviously anticipating what was to come.

Another bite from the shield stepped up the game as Ignis slipped a hand underneath Prompto’s shirt. The blond gasped in surprise, pulling the prince’s eyes back towards them. He hoped he hadn’t miscalculated on keeping the shirt and the allure of seeing but not  _ seeing _ . His fingers slowly rubbed over the photographer’s chest, pausing to push against one of his nipples. This made Prompto squirm a bit, followed by a short, soft whimper. If the gasp hadn’t managed to secure Noctis’ attention, the whimper had. His eyes were now glued to the blond, dancing over where Ignis was touching.

Gladio smirked, obviously pleased at the turn of events and locked eyes with the strategist as he took another bite. This earned Prompto both of Ignis’ hands under his shirt, toying with his nipples and abs with firm, generous touches. The photographer’s lips were still pressed tight, muffling his noises, as his body continued to twist and turn under the older man’s touches. It was endearing, to say the least, that Prompto was trying to stay quiet, to not make noise. If anything, however, it was making Noctis pay closer attention. After all, he had to listen for the quiet noises if he wanted to hear them.

“Down to the last couple bites from me,” Gladio stated, gathering one said bite onto his fork. 

The prince's eyes glanced to his plate, glaring at the veggies sitting there, before they moved back to Prompto. The blond was twisting under Ignis’ hands and his whimpers were escaping more frequently. Occasionally his hips would jerk forward and the strategist believed it was out of anticipation of what the younger man wanted. He could see his cock twitching in his boxer briefs. Not quite hard, but certainly getting there.

Gladio's next bite did not earn Prompto a different touch. Instead, Ignis began to spread his touches everywhere they'd been before. Arms, legs, chest, and back. The only areas he avoided were the blond’s groin and ass. Those two areas could wait. He mentally checked for the pressure in his pocket, to make sure the item he'd tucked away earlier was there. Prompto was a sensitive young man and he would not put it past him to come on just these light touches alone. He had prepared earlier to stop such an occurrence. Still, he had time before using it.

For the next several minutes, he continued to touch Prompto nearly everywhere. By the time Gladio had given up on waiting for Noctis, the blond was moaning softly intermixed with the occasional whimper for more. It was almost more than Ignis could take if he were honest with himself. There was something about having a trussed up lover in front of him that was making him want to simply prepare him and take him. The revelation was not entirely an unwelcome one.

“Come on, Iggy, please.” The words were said so softly that the strategist almost missed them. “I need it so bad…  _ please _ …”

“You know the rules, Prompto,” Ignis replied, making sure his mouth was right next to the the younger man's ear. “You know who it is that you need to ask.”

Prompto let out a sharp whine and bowed his head forward, his shoulders shaking. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin, his normally immaculate hair pasting itself to his forehead minute by minute. Gladio growled low in his throat and finished what was left on his plate, his eyes open and hungry as he slowly palmed himself through his pants. Ignis mentally smirked at the way Noctis readjusted in his seat, obviously trying to hide his own growing arousal.

Gladio's final bite pushed Ignis to the step he hoped would break the prince's stubborn resolve. Otherwise, it was going to be a long two hours for the whole team. Inching closer, Ignis pressed himself up against Prompto's back, as a support, before his hands moved to the spot the blond wanted them most. Only, the strategist didn't fully give him  _ what  _ he wanted. Instead, just as he had started the evening, Ignis began to touch Prompto's still hardening and hidden dick. With just his fingertips.

Prompto groaned and bucked his hips, whining so loudly it tapered into a sob when Ignis’ touch danced away and kept the pressure light. His head was leaning back on the strategist’s shoulder, his arms trembling as he struggled against the ropes holding him back at his wrists. As much as he would have liked to watch the blond (the way he was writhing against him was positively sinful), Ignis kept his eyes trained on Noctis. The prince had swallowed thickly at the noise Prompto had given and Gladio had popped open his pants, slowly dragging his hand up and down his trunks.

_ Good _ , Ignis thought to himself in a pleased manner.  _ Very good. _ And while he was pleased with the prince's reaction, he was taking notes of how quickly Gladio was responding to the visual. Voyeuristic tendencies, perhaps? He would have to look into that later.

“Please,” Prompto gasped, his hips struggling to get the friction he wanted against his now hard cock. “Please…”

“What is it you want, Prompto?” Ignis asked, his lips just centimeters away from the bond’s neck. He was so tempted to simply dive in and leave a hickey, leave a mark that the four of them would know was his handiwork.

“More,” the blond whimpered, sucking in a breath as the strategist's fingertips ran up his clothed dick, so light and sensual. “Please, Iggy, give me more…”

“You know who to ask,” the brunet repeated softly, his eyes moving to look at Noctis. “Gladio has done what he can.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Prompto let his head fall back even further, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. He sealed his lips for a few seconds, hips jerking and soft moans muffled in his mouth. When Ignis let his fingers just barely graze over the head of blond’s cock, he finally coaxed him into speaking. It was quiet and definitely embarrassed, but it was exactly what the strategist had wanted to hear. “...ct….Noct, please...please…”

Noctis stiffened in his chair, looking down at his plate for only a moment. Blue eyes snapped back up to watch as his friend continued to twist and jerk under Ignis’ skilled hands. The hand holding his fork twitched at a particularly loud groan. The prince licked his lips then, glaring down at the vegetables on his plate. He looked half ready to toss it aside and walk away, while the other side was struggling to merely keep him seated, to convince him that eating the vegetables would be so worth it, so worth getting to watch Prompto before joining him.

Prompto shuddered and let out a soft whine. “Please, Noct...he’s driving me crazy...I need… please,  _ please _ …”

A growl from Gladio made the blond shudder, but Ignis’ gaze was solely focused on his prince. Noctis glowered for several minutes before he stabbed one of the peppers onto his fork and shoved it into his mouth. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he chewed, his eyes snapping to his advisor in mild anger. Ignis merely nodded his head in recognition and thanks. He'd long ago decided he would not act smug about this when the moment actually happened. Noctis did not need to associate vegetables as a punishment and acting on his feelings of success would only make the prince's aversion to them stronger.

“Ah! Mmmm! Oh s-sweet Six…”

Ignis grinned, his fingers pressing more firmly against Prompto's cock. For a moment, he forgot about watching the prince, to see if he would take another bite. Instead he was focused on the body rolling against his own, trying to gain more friction from his touch. It was so very tempting to give in, to give Prompto what he wanted, especially after he'd been so good, so cooperative. But not tonight. Another time, perhaps. When there was time to show him how grateful he was. For now, despite what he wanted, Ignis would stick to his own rules.

“Shit, Iggy, that feels so good,” Prompto murmured, turning his to look in the direction of the older man.

Ignis made a noncommittal hum, turning his attention back to the prince. Noctis was sitting stiffly, his eyes trained on his best friend. His breathing had quickened and his eyes were wider than normal. When he finally looked at his advisor, it was only for a short moment, before he was stabbing yet another vegetable and shoving it into his mouth. Ignis grinned. Finally, something to give him a form of incentive. He would have to remember and use this when the lack of vegetables became a problem again.

Prompto yelped, an honest to Six yelp, when Ignis’ firm touch suddenly grabbed his cock through his boxer briefs. His moans grew higher in pitch, the jerk of his hips more frantic. He was close. If the way his dick was throbbing against the older man’s hand was anything, it was a sign as well. Ignis did his best to hold back a grin as he finally reached for what was in his pocket. After all, he couldn't let the blond come too early. They still had an hour and a half to go.

Both Noctis and Gladio groaned when the strategist pulled the cock ring out of his pocket, giving the prince a pointed look. Slowly, the younger man ate yet another vegetable, eyes wide with anticipation. With a nod, Ignis released Prompto’s cock, earning him a disappointed and clearly aggravated groan. That is until Ignis pulled his briefs down until they were sitting around his knees. The blond gasped sharply as the night air brushed against his exposed skin, making him shiver. That gasp shifted into a high pitched whine as Ignis promptly and efficiently locked the cock ring around the base of his shaft.

“Wh- No, no, Iggy, please... _ please _ ,” Prompto begged, thrusting up into the air as if it would be enough to knock the ring off.

“I set my rules, Prompto,” Ignis replied, going back to touching the photographer’s cock. “Three hours and you don’t get to find release until that time is up or until Noct finishes his dinner. There are one and a half hours left.”

“Oh gods,” the blond whimpered, his head tossing back and forth against the strategist’s shoulder.

The brunet wasn’t quite stroking the gunman’s cock at this point, but he was pressing hard enough that Prompto was unable to keep his hips still. When Noctis felt he had let it linger on long enough, he took another bite. Ignis finally circled his fingers around the blond’s base, just next to the cock ring and started to pump it slowly, ever so slowly. Slow enough that while Prompto was incoherently begging him to go faster, Gladio and Noctis both groan low in their throats in sympathy.

Ignis took a moment to make sure that he was prepared for the next step, never pausing in his slow stroking, even throwing in an occasional squeeze. He reach for the pack that he’d set by the front of the tent earlier and with a few quick motions of his hand, he found the tube he’d been searching for. The next step would require it, so he uncapped the lube as quietly as he could before propping it to rest against his leg. Gladio let out a particularly pleased hum when he saw it, leaned even further in his chair (were it possible), and pulled himself out of his trunks, stroking in time with Ignis’ own.

Noctis shifted in his seat with a heavy grunt, obviously trying to relieve whatever pressure he was feeling. Once settled he ate another vegetable, only grimacing at the initial bite. Pleased that the evening was going faster than he had originally thought it might, the strategist whispered a brief apology to the blond as he pulled his hand away, making the gunman groan softly. He took a moment to coat two of his fingers on his right hand with the lube, almost methodically before he returned his left hand to Prompto’s cock. At the same time, he let the middle finger of his right hand tease along the cleft of the blond’s ass, finally sliding down till he was circling the sensitive circle hidden below. Just circling, to tease and sensitize.

It was certainly doing that, if the way Prompto’s pleas had grown higher in pitch, excitement and anticipation filling his words. There was a mixture of frustration as well, as his cock throbbed heartily in Ignis’ hand, but the strategist paid it as little attention as he could. Noctis had reached down to palm himself in his pants, biting his bottom lip as he watched. Ignis’ own dick was pressing hard against his pants, but he was doing his very best to ignore it.

It was growing harder, no pun intended, by the second.

Noctis shoved a pile of vegetables in his mouth then, and Ignis lost track of how many steps needed to be taken. Well, he supposed that just meant to go at his own pace until the prince had finished, didn’t it? He seemed quite intent on doing just that. So Ignis turned his attention fully to the blond leaning against him, watching for a brief moment as that freckled chest rose and fell heavily, sweat glistening all across the photographer’s skin.

First came the tiny pushes against the muscles, trying to get them to relax. It took a few minutes, Prompto having at first tensed in excitement. When he finally did relax enough, Ignis slowly slipped the tip of his finger inside, earning a delighted sound from the man in his arms. The tip turned into a knuckle, then two, and the strategist had to swallow and lick his lips at the heat around his finger. It didn’t seem that he would be getting to take the blond tonight and he had planned for that. Still, to know the heat and tightness Noctis would be feeling… he had to admit he was a bit envious.

One finger shifted to two and two to three. Then those three fingers twisted and curled against the special little bump inside. Prompto screamed, yelled out as sparks danced behind his eyes. It was so loud that it startled Ignis into pressing against it again, forcing yet another pleasured sob from the blond’s throat. Prompto was shaking so terribly now that the brunet couldn’t help but feel a little bad for what he was going through. He couldn’t even begin to believe he knew how he was feeling.

Noctis had only one bite left on his plate, his free hand running up and down his cock quickly as he licked his lip at the display before him (he wore boxers so it was easy for him to remove his cock from his pants). Gladio was just as fast, his hips occasionally jerking in his seat and his breathing labored. His eyes were bouncing between Prompto and the prince, obviously enjoying the view of both men and how close they were. The photographer was so close he could practically taste it, but the cock ring prevented the very thing he wanted.

“Please,” Prompto sobbed, shaking and fighting against the ropes binding him. “I c-can’t...I need...please...let me come, let me come, let me come... _ please _ …t-too much...I can’t take i-it...”

The litany continued and Ignis nearly broke then. Nearly reached down to unclasp the ring and give Prompto what he wanted. He’d been so good through all of this, letting the brunet do as he wished, as he’d planned. A quick glance at Noctis showed that it would be unnecessary as the prince was shoving the last bite into his mouth and setting his plate on the ground. With a nod in recognition of his empty plate, Ignis slowly pulled away, doing his best to not hesitate when the blond whined loudly at the loss and struggled to find that warmth again.

Ignis was more than happy to stand back and watch, however, as Noctis moved to take his place. He watched as the prince let one hand rest on Prompto’s hip, the other reaching up to grab his chin. The two shared a deep kiss, inflamed and full of needy passion. He was not expecting the breathy, wet giggle when the two parted.

“You taste like onions and peppers,” the blond grinned, his body already relaxing in relief now that Noctis was there, that the end was closer.

“Shut up,” the prince ordered, though he was smirking himself. “You’re ruining the mood.”

Ignis watched as the two continued on, as if they had started together from the beginning, Noctis lining himself up to push in. He was temporarily distracted from the sight when two large hands landed on his hips and jerked him back. Stumbling a bit, he reached instinctively to the hands holding him, biting down on a moan when he felt a hard length pressed against his pants. He opened his mouth to reprimand the larger man and warn him about dirtying his clothes, only for his words to fall off in a choked sound as Gladio pressed a hand to his groin, grabbing him roughly.

It almost undid him.

“Shit, you’re so hard Iggy,” Gladio rumbled, his breath spreading across the strategist’s neck. “Wouldn’t have even guessed with how calm you were.”

“Gladio, wait-” Ignis started, only to seal his lips tight at another tight squeeze.

“Guess the kid was rubbing against you though, wasn’t he?” the bodyguard continued, his hand unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of Ignis’ pants before diving into his underwear. Gladio growled low and started to grind against him, his fingers wrapping around Ignis’ cock. “Damn, I love that you wear jock straps.”

“Stop,” Ignis gasped, wrapping his fingers around the larger man’s wrist, though he suddenly felt as if he had no strength. He hadn’t realized he was so aroused.

Both men paused when a particularly loud moan erupted from in front of them. Noctis had pulled away Prompto’s blindfold and was working on the ropes while nearly pounding deep into the blond. Blue eyes were glazed over and staring in open admiration at them, as the blond panted and gasped for air with each thrust. He leaned forward as the prince freed one of his wrists, using it hold him up as Noctis gave up on the other one in favor of seeing physical gratification.

Ignis heard Gladio chuckle from behind him, the only warning he had before the bodyguard was stroking him quick and rough. “Kid’s getting off on watching you. Kind of hot.”

The next few minutes were lost in a cacophony of sound and actions. Somehow Ignis ended up with his shirt entirely undone, pants at his ankles, as Gladio’s cock slid quickly between his thighs and the bodyguard jerked him off. Noctis had managed to release Prompto’s other arm by cutting the ropes (an inappropriate use of his weapons that Ignis would have to address later) and the blond was leaning on both hands, his chest nearly lying on the ground as the prince thrust into him. It was not something Ignis had ever imagined happening.

Noctis finally unclasped the ring at the base of Prompto’s cock, not even touching the throbbing length. The blond came with a shriek, jerking so harshly that his arms were unable to hold him up and he fell to the ground in a flop. The prince followed shortly after, grunting as he leaned forward to cover Prompto’s back as his own body spasmed with his own release. Gladio managed to hold out only a second more, the image of the younger two enough to push him over the edge and Ignis couldn’t help but watch as creamy fluids were spread around the inside of his thighs and onto the ground in front of them.

Ignis groaned softly as Gladio’s hand squeezed him slightly and he leaned back against that broad chest as he let his hips do as they wished. He was not long after his companions. His cum joined Gladio’s on the ground and for a moment, the four of them merely lingered where they were, panting softly and trying to regain their breath. It had certainly gone in a direction that the strategist hadn’t planned for, but he couldn’t say that the end result bothered him.

“Damn,” Gladio murmured, pressing his lips against Ignis’ neck. “That was awesome.”

Ignis snorted softly, eyes closed, before a mental voice told him he wasn't finished yet. With a low grunt, he pushed himself up to stand up straight, reaching down to lift his pants to walk to the tent. After a quick wipe down with the cloths he'd prepared, he pulled his pants back up, even though he knew later he'd be taking them off again. With slow motions, he knelt down next to the youngest of the group, reaching for his head and gentle combing aside some of his sweat plastered hair.

“Well done, Prompto,” he said softly, a gentle smile on his face. “Shall we get you cleaned up?”

The blond answered with a tired nod of his head, though his flushed face was drawn up with a smile. Noctis pulled out then, letting Ignis gather up the photographer and gently clean him up. It wasn’t as good as a bath, but the cloths did a more than adequate job of wiping away the fluids from Prompto’s body. The young man shivered just as the strategist was finishing up. The prince had retrieved some of the blond’s sweatpants and a t-shirt at Ignis’ request and together they slowly dressed him for the night.

Prompto was completely out by the time Ignis had tucked him into the blankets. He knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long, but for now he could be satisfied that the blond was warm and cleaned up. Gladio and Noctis took their own quick wipe downs, the bodyguard retiring to the tent before either of them. No doubt, satisfied as he was, he was going to snuggle in close to the photographer tonight. Not that it surprised Ignis. Gladio was a snuggler and Prompto very much enjoyed being held in his sleep.

“Hey, Specs.” The prince was looking out over the edge of the haven, night having completely fallen. “You know...you could have just told me to-”

“Do not finish that thought because you know that it’s not true,” Ignis retorted, folding his arms over his chest. “I have told you many times to eat your whole plate and you leave it only half eaten. I doubt a stern word would have made any difference.”

“Heh, maybe,” Noctis smirked, looking over at the brunet before moving to stand in front of him. “Still, gotta admit, wasn’t expecting that kind of method to get me to eat them. Think we could make it a habit?”

Raising a brow, the strategist paused. “Your health should be reward alone for eating your vegetables, but I suppose...we could work something out.”

Smirk growing, the prince pressed in close, leaning up to press a kiss just to the side of his advisor’s lips. “I like the sound of that. If it turns out anything like tonight.”

Ignis gave a smirk of his own as he let one arm drop to his side, the other moving so he could run his fingers up the base of the prince’s head. “So I see. Best head to bed now, Noct.”

As the two settled into the tent for the night, far more relaxed than they had been in the past few days, the four snuggled up together and Ignis had to force his mind to not think anymore. Already he wanted to devise future plans or promises to get Noctis to eat his full meals, but that could wait till later. After all, they were still on the hunt for royal tombs and trying to avoid being caught by the empire. They would have other moments of down time for him to ponder on the subject.

As he closed his eyes and pulled the prince’s body close to his own, the strategist couldn’t help but grin. It would seem that not only Noctis would have something to look forward to in the future.


End file.
